heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Western Vol 1 36
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chainin Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Arrowhead | Synopsis2 = Arrowhead watches as a wagon train passing through the plains and is determined to stop them from crossing through his people's land. He puts up a flag warning them that they are crossing into Native American territory to send them away. However he is angered when the wagon train's scout pulls the flag out of the ground and tosses it away without alerting the others. Arrowhead decides to stop them from continuing along their path by diverting a herd of buffalo into their path, wrecking the wagons. However, when a heavy rain begins to fall Arrowhead realizes that the plains will flood and the people will drown. Suddenly Arrowhead is attacked by a band of Sioux warriors. They initially subdue Arrowhead, but the Pawnee warrior manages to break free and fight back. Outnumbered, Arrowhead would have been overpowered he is saved by shots fired by Jeb Elkins the head of the wagon train. Arrowhead warns him that the plains will flood from the rains and offers his help to get them out of danger. When he arrives at the wagon train he notices that their scout is half Sioux and that he has been working with the Sioux warriors to attack the wagon train and loot it. The scout admits it and tries to kill Arrowhead, but the Pawnee slays him. He then comes up with a plan to trap the approaching Sioux warriors. He helps them fix their wagons and has them move up out of the flood area just as the Sioux warriors arrive on the scene. It is at that moment that a nearby river overflows flooding the plains washing away the Sioux. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Sheriff For a Day! | Synopsis3 = The Two-Gun Kid has arrived in the town of Devil's Horn to deliver a message to Sheriff Dan Tomlin, however he finds some men blocking his way to into the local saloon. Two-Gun beats them senseless but gets in too late to prevent Tomlin from being shot by the outlaws. Rushing to the lawman's side, he tells Tomlin the message -- that he was to be retired and he is to appoint a lawman in his place. Dying, Tomlin assigns the Two-Gun Kid as the new sheriff of Devil's Horn. The Kid then vows to all the lawless men in the bar that he will clean up the town. He tells some of the men to drink up and get out, but when they balk at the Kid he guns them down then tells them they have 24 hours to clear out of town. The next day, the Two-Gun Kid puts up posters all over town warning the outlaws in town that they must clear out in 24 hours or be forced out. Many of the outlaws take heed of the warning and leave but a large number of them decide to stick around and congregate in the local saloon. After the 24 hour period passes the Two-Gun Kid gets two street sweepers and has them wait outside while he deals with the outlaws inside. The Kid single-handedly beats all the outlaws senseless and tosses them out of the bar and into the street cleaning wagons to be taken out of town. With Devil's Horn cleared out, the Two-Gun Kid resigns as sheriff telling the people to elect a new one to take his place. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Outlaws of Devil's Horn Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Pay or Die! | Synopsis4 = The Black Rider witnesses some outlaws attacking a stage coach and comes to its rescue, sending them fleeing. He elarns that there is nothing of value inside, the coach only carrying a single passenger a man named Jeremy Bass who is furious at the lawlessness in the area a vows to do something about it. When he arrives in Leadville he tells people exactly what's on his mind. Soon outlaws begin raiding local ranches and mines in the area, leaving people fearful and wanting protection. Jeremy Bass calls a town meeting and offers the people insurance to protect them from the outlaws for a fee. Sure enough those who do not pay end up being attacked by the outlaws. One day, Dr. Matthew Masters meets with Jim and Marie Lathrop and asks if they are going to pay for protection. Jim fears that if he doesn't he will get attacked. When Masters returns to his office he finds a man inside waiting for him who tells him that he should buy into Jeremy Bass' protection or something may happen to his practice. Not appreciating the threats, Masters throws the man out. Deciding that something fishy is going on, Masters changes into the Black Rider and meets with Jim Lathrop who agrees to let the masked hero accompany him to pay the protection money. However the Black Rider tells them that Lathrop is not paying them any money. But when they attempt to gun him down, the Rider is faster at the draw. He then goes to pay a visit to Jeremny Bass, fighting through the guards outside of his home. The Black Rider overhears Bass gloating with his men over having put anearly every business in Leadville under contract for protection. The Black Rider then storms in, rips up all the contracts and guns down Bass' men and then turns Bass over to the authorities. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Jeremy Bass Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}